


Prisoner

by byebands



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty talk (if you squint), F/M, Slight Choking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebands/pseuds/byebands
Summary: Prisoner!Negan gets a special surprise for Halloween.
Relationships: Negan/You, Negan/original female character, Negan/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on tumblr, and now it's made its way over here. I am by no means fantastic at smut,but. Here you have it. Enjoy!

> _Prompt: Dirty Talk - “Do I scare you?” - Prisoner_
> 
> You crept silently down the stairs of the makeshift jail. A shiver ran up your spine each time your bare feet met the concrete floor. You tiptoed to the bars separating you from the man sound asleep on the bed. You took a moment to look him over, appreciating the way the sunrise cast a warm orange glow over the cell and his soft face. He’d been granted permission to shave the night before and you would have been lying if you said you were sad to see his disheveled beard go. 
> 
> You shimmied your hips a little in excitement before shouting, “boo!” 
> 
> Negan shot up on the bed, hands coming down behind him to steady himself. He was wide eyed when he turned to look at you. Unable to stop yourself from smiling, you stood on your tiptoes again, pressing yourself tight to the bars. “Oops,” you let out a soft giggle. “Did I scare you?” You winked at him, watching with obvious interest as he found his footing. He pressed himself up from the bed, crossing the small cell to stand in front of you, eyes narrowed now to angry slits. 
> 
> “No,” he replied, voice not shy of annoyance. His large hands wrapped tightly around the bars on either side of you. “What the hell do you think you’re even doin’?”
> 
> You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling, pressing your face further between the bars. “It’s Halloween. Figured you deserved a trick,” you winked, pursing your lips together for a kiss. He pulled away from the bars, denying you silently. You couldn’t hide your clear disappointment, brows coming close together as you moved to stand at the door to his cell. “Are you mad?” You wondered, crossing your arms underneath your chest, perking your breasts up. 
> 
> He shook his head, sitting back down on his bed. “Not at all.” He rest his elbows against his thighs, leaning forward with his hands clasped between his knees. “How the hell do you know it’s Halloween?” 
> 
> You took a moment to consider your answer, frowning a little bit. “Well, I don’t really.” You replied honestly. “It’s autumn though, and well - it just feels like it could be Halloween. Everyone else agreed with me, and we all decided to celebrate for the children here.” 
> 
> “Sounds like a waste of fuckin’ time.” 
> 
> You couldn’t help but feel a little down about his response to Halloween. You’d gone out of your way to wake up early to sneak down and surprise him and he didn’t even seem like he was interested. “Sorry I was trying to include you in something outside of your cell. I thought I was doing something nice.” 
> 
> “If you wanted to do something nice you’d have worn a sexy little costume for me, babe. Really encompass Halloween.” 
> 
> A smile spread across your lips as you pulled off the oversized and worn sweater you’d pulled on, revealing a tattered police uniform you were concerned was probably meant for a porno. Negans expression instantly shifted, his tongue getting caught between his teeth as his lips turned up in a smile. His eyes looked like they’d nearly lit up. You shimmied off the pants you were wearing, showing off the bottom of the outfit. You felt like you were barely dressed even though you were _mostly_ covering all of the important parts of your anatomy. 
> 
> “What is this, darlin’?” He looked you up and down, standing from his bed. 
> 
> You licked your lips to keep yourself from laughing excitedly, “well. You’re a prisoner. I figured it would be best to wear a matching costume. Also, how funny is it?”
> 
> “Very funny, baby.” He looked down at his own attire, sighing a bit. “Sorry I didn’t change for you. Not a whole lotta fuckin’ options in this place. I get this or - this.” 
> 
> “Don’t be sorry.” You unlocked the cell, pulling it open. “You know? You have really been a model prisoner lately,” you mused, looking him over with a thin smile on your lips. “Hmm, what should I do to reward you?” 
> 
> “You should get your little ass in here and crawl to me on your fuckin’ knees.” You felt a shiver run up your spine, slowly sinking down to your knees, working your way silently across the floor until you reached him. You sat back on your heels, looking up at him with an expectant smile. 
> 
> “Happy Halloween,” Negan greeted, leaning down a little toward you. You lifted yourself up a bit, expecting a kiss. Your eyes shot open wider when instead his hand closed around your throat, pulling you up to your feet. He backed you up until your back met the bars, tightening his hold slightly on your throat. You clammered to grab hold of his wrist, looking over his features. He didn’t look pissed or particularly murderous, instead his pupils were wide and his face was that of a man who was damn near ravenous. You switched rapidly from fear to excitement. 
> 
> You tugged on his wrist as best as you could, trying not to react too much when he shoved his knee between your legs, supporting your body against his thigh. He kept his hand on your throat as he leaned forward, lips right beside your ear, whispering in a tone that would have soaked you through had you not have already been turned on the moment he grabbed your neck. “ _Do I scare you_?” 
> 
> You slightly shook your head, relaxing down against his thigh. “No, baby.” You replied in a soft voice, tilting your head back between the bars, letting him keep hold of you. “You are making me want to reward you even more now, though.” 
> 
> He smirked, dropping his hand from your neck, gripping the front of your little cop costume tightly, “I’ve always fucking hated the law.” He supplied before he made quick work of ripping your costume down the front, smiling with excitement when he saw you weren’t wearing anything underneath. You lifted your arms a little so that he could pull the sleeves of the costume off of you, leaving your top half completely exposed. He dipped his head low, kissing along your chest, sucking your nipple between his soft, plump lips. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the nub until it was hard enough to catch between his teeth. He gave it a tug, making your breath hitch hard in your throat, your back arching to press your chest up. 
> 
> Negan released your nipple, kissing his way across your chest to the other side, repeating his actions as he began rocking his thigh against you, giving you attention you didn’t even realize you’d needed. Your hands came down from the bar, one finding its way into his short hair, giving a soft tug to pull him away from your chest. He lifted his eyes to meet yours, a hand leaving your side to come up and grab your wrist, moving your fingers from his hair. “Now, now, little girl. Don’t think I said you could go gettin’ grabby, did I?”
> 
> His drawl always made your heart flutter just a bit, and you gave a rock of your hips in replacement of a response. Your eyes darted frantically from his lips, to his eyes, to his hand on your wrist. You had been anticipating getting into his cell and getting his hands on you for weeks, months even, and now that you finally were, your brain could hardly process it. He hadn’t done anything to you, and you were his already. Pliable, easy, ripe for the taking. His hand dropped from your wrist and you went back to holding the bars, bottom lip caught between your teeth. 
> 
> “Think you can be my good girl and keep your hands there for me?” His mouth was beside your throat as he spoke, his breath tickling your skin. You nodded eagerly, hands flying back to grasp the bars you were pressed against, fingers wrapping so tightly around them that your knuckles were turning white. 
> 
> Negan smirked, withdrawing from you, ripping your costume completely, watching the tattered remains fall to the floor at your feet. “Someone excited?” He gripped your hips hard, looking you over slowly. “You’re here to finally get off with me uh, baby?”
> 
> You nodded, hooking your leg around his to pull him closer, trying to keep him as close to you as possible. He dug his fingers into your hips hard, sure they were going to leave bruises if he didn’t let up. “Keep still,” he ordered in a tone that was more serious than you were ready for. You dropped your leg from around his, breathing deeply. He kisses his way down your bare body, getting comfortable on his knees in front of you, kissing softly along your hips, his hands coming down around your butt, giving a hard squeeze. “Hold onto the bars still,” he whispered against your skin, hooking his fingers into the flesh of your thigh, lifting your legs onto his shoulders. You held tighter to the bars to keep yourself up and supported, feeling the heat of his breath heavily between your legs. 
> 
> You knew he was going to touch you, but your flesh felt alight when he finally made contact with you. He spread your thighs wide enough to delve his tongue between your lips, licking slowly and deliberately along your core, looking up at you as he circled his tongue in slow, hard circles around your clit. You couldn’t look at him, eyes heavily lidded. You couldn’t remember the last time you were touched, let alone eaten out. His tongue was hot and heavy against you, lapping at your already soaking core like you were his favorite meal. Your head lulled back against the bars, hips barely rolling of their own accord. You knew he was enjoying himself, feeling a soft vibration against your clit when he made the smallest sound. You wanted to beg him for more but you didn’t know how. You’d know you’d been deprived of intimacy but not enough to make you forget how to speak. 
> 
> He worked his mouth on you faster, circling the tip of his index finger around your entrance to coat it in your juices before he slowly slipped it inside of you, hooking it at just the right angle to get you to roll your hips hard against his face in a small spasm. You gasped in a breath, fingers feeling like they were going to break as you tightened them around the bars, keeping you together. He sucked hard on your clit as he added a second finger, the tips rubbing against a rough patch inside of you, your body tensing tightly. You dug your heels into his back, moaning loudly into the morning air. You were desperate, close, frantic for him to move his fingers faster inside of you, his mouth to work more on you. 
> 
> He could feel your thighs tightening around his head as he continued licking and sucking on you, damn near writing out your pleasure with his tongue. He picked up the pace, feeling you tensing around his fingers and relaxing. You felt your thighs begin to squirm, your hold on the bars loosening. 
> 
> He pulled away instantly, feeling more pressure on his shoulders than before. “Ah, ah. You’re not holding on like I told you to,” he frowned. He slipped his fingers out of you, licking them clean slowly before pushing your legs off of his shoulders. You swallowed hard, missing the feeling of his tongue on you and his fingers inside of you. You were tensing around nothing and desperate for more, tightening your hold again. 
> 
> “I’m sorry,” you breathed. “I didn’t mean to, just. Go back. I’ll be good. I was nearly there,” you whined. 
> 
> He stood, smirking at you like he was enjoying this. “You’ll get there again, baby. But I’m not gonna keep doin’ something you like if you can’t even follow one fuckin’ rule, princess.” He brought his hands down to his belt, unfastening it, letting it fall open as he unbuttoned the loose fitting grey pants he wore. You smiled excitedly, sinking down while holding onto the bars, settled on your knees expectantly. “What’re you doin’?” He asked, raising a confused eyebrow at you. 
> 
> “Aren’t you wanting me to return the favor?” You asked, licking your lips while looking from him to the opening of his pants. 
> 
> “Oh darlin’,” he shook his head, a smirk spread across his lips so damn devilish you felt a rush straight to your core. “It’s been years since I’ve been fucked,” he spoke in a tone that sounded no-nonsense, licking his tongue over his wet lips. “And right now, baby? There’s nothing I wanna stick my dick in more than your perfect little pussy. So wet and ready for me. Could’ve probably fucked you the moment I had you undressed, baby. But you know how greedy I am. Couldn’t get away without having a taste of you.” He winked, “stand back up and spread your legs for me.” 
> 
> You practically shot up, spreading your legs wide to allow him access. He pushed his pants down to his ankles, hard cock bobbing up against his shirt clad stomach. You eyed him hungrily, hips jutting forward instinctively toward him. He wrapped his hands around the back of your knees, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist. You obliged his every move, holding yourself up by the bars, legs loosely wrapped around him. 
> 
> He gripped his dick at the base, swirling the tip of it around your entrance in a way that had you wanting to loosen your hold on the bars, sink down on his cock like it was going to save you. “Please,” you whimpered, giving a quick squeeze of your thighs to his sides. “Please, Negan. I’ve wanted this for so long.” You were nearly whining now, looking at him like a bratty child. 
> 
> “Patience, baby.” He pressed his lips to yours, pushing himself an inch or so up into you. You moaned against his lips, working your tongue between them to lick at his tongue. He bit down gently, causing you to gasp in surprise. He took this moment to sink himself into you to the hilt, not giving you any warning. Your eyes shot open wide from the unexpected stretch. You felt your walls tighten reflexively around him, and his kiss grew more wanton. You let yourself sink down the bars just a little, feeling like he had somehow managed to get a little deeper inside of you. He brought his hand from your thigh up to your throat, gripping it like he had earlier and you squeezed around his dick, pulling away from the kiss. 
> 
> “Tell me how fuckin’ badly you want me baby,” he whispered into your ear, kissing at the junction of your neck and jaw. 
> 
> You swallowed hard, “so bad. Fuck, Negan. Please… Fuck me.” 
> 
> He pulled out slowly as you got your words out, squeezing the sides of your throat as he slid back into you. His head was swimming from the stimulation, missing the feel of velvety warmth around his cock after so long. He concentrated on his actions, keeping his lips on your neck while rocking in and out of you at a pace he knew wouldn’t have him bursting too early. 
> 
> You weren’t much better, writhing and whimpering with each thrust of his hips. You were practically panting, your clit being brushed against every time he moved because of the angle you were held at. “More,” you whined, lowering a bit more. He picked up the pace a little more, his hand dropping from your neck to between your bodies, finding your clit instantly. He pounded into you ruthlessly, circling his middle finger around your clit in time with his thrusts. 
> 
> Negan could feel every reaction your body had. “That’s my good girl. You’re taking me so good,” he whispered against your skin. Rapidly you felt your stomach tightening, your orgasm rushing in on you. You dropped your hands from around the bars, wrapping them around his shoulders, clawing your nails into any flesh you could. Your head dropped to the crook of his neck, hiding your mouth against his skin to keep yourself from yelling out as you reached your crescendo, thighs shaking and walls spasming around him. 
> 
> Negan wrapped both arms around your back to hold you up against him, fucking desperately up into you. Your orgasm threw him into a spiral, his own chasing yours. His movements grew sporadic, keeping himself buried as deeply in you as he could, barely pulling out. You were too preoccupied with your own bliss to realize he was filling you. 
> 
> Your breathing evened out as you came down from your high, feeling the last few little thrusts Negan could manage before he pulled out of you. You released your arms from around him, dropping your legs from the floor. He bent to pick his pants up, putting himself away. 
> 
> “Happy Halloween,” he managed, voice rougher than normal. “Guess we both got our treat today, huh, baby?” 
> 
> You nodded slowly, finding your sweater on the outside of his cell, half aware of the fluid dribbling down your thigh as you moved. “Guess we did,” you sighed contentedly, pulling the sweater over your naked body. “Can’t wait for Christmas,” you mused, tugging your jeans on. 


End file.
